The Peddie Chronicles
by TheWorldIsMyStage
Summary: Patricia and Eddie in various stages of there relationship. Right now is the coming of prom. Third Genre Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please review and tell me what you like and suggestion. Please do not be mean,rude, or hateful about this, or anyone's story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as it is polite. Could you please post your age range so I know who I'm writing for. By the way I am 12-15.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters accept the ones I have created.**

patricia pov

Well it's almost time for prom. I am not sure why Eddie hasn't asked me yet, we have been dating for 3 months and have known about the prom since a month ago! I even found a dress online that is not black! I would never admit this to anyone, but I am worried he doesn't like me the same way. I mean I am Patricia! Ugly, goth pixie, stubborn Patricia,

who doesn't even show her boyfriend, she likes him!

"I need to talk to you Yacker" I turned around to the voice I could recognize in a crowd of a million.

" Well good morning to you to Krueger, what is it?" I replied rather annoyed and quickly shut my computer before he could see.

"Well I was wondering… If um," he stuttered out.

Oh my gosh! I thought. Finally he is going to man up and ask! Until he said,

"Want to go out to a movie tonight?

" Sure thing slimeball!"

With that he walked out of the room. I opened my laptop. With sadness beyond belief I delete my order for my purple dress and locket.

**Bit depressing I know. But Peddie in the end! I promise!**


	2. my troops

**Hey guys thanks for the positive reviews. By the way I will use that idea, so thanks xXAquaMangoXx. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any ****characters except my own**

Eddie Pov

Hey Eddie why don't you just man up and stop being such a Fabian! Gosh she just gets in my head and twists up my my words. Really? Me, the bad boy, hot, chick magnet, who makes all the ladies faint, can't even talk to a girl. But she's not just any girl, she is my Yacker. I think I finally understand why Fabian wait's as long as five hours just to wait for Nina to text back. I guess I gotta call in the troops.

"So…. Why are we all here?" asked Jerry.

"So we can all say Nina, and make Fabian blush!" yelled Alfie, as Fabian turned the color of Patricia's hair.

"Ok I admit that is funny but no that is not why you all are here. I need to figure out how to ask Patricia to the Prom without embarrassing myself to much" I said.

"What is it you always tell me? Stop being such a pansy!" yelled Fabian, which earned him a punch in the gut.

"Ok any _helpful_ suggestions? Oh btw I have a date with her tonight."

"Well, being Amber's boyfriend, I have an idea.." said Alfie.

**PEDDIE! What shall happen next my darlings? Review!**


	3. songs

Patricia Pov

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Ugh. I hate Mondays, the had teacher in service day so we don't have school. Every time this happens I forget to turn off my alarm. I am now awake at 7 am.

After I got back from putting my contacts in I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Trix cereal, my fave. I finished eating and went back upstairs to put my makeup and clothes on. Then I went into the living room to watch some TV. Victorious, no. Vamp Diaries, already seen it. 30 rock? Perfect.

At around eleven o'clock I realized nobody had come down to get breakfast, or play pranks, Odd. Now at 11:15 I am searching everywhere and nobody is here, not even Trudy! I started to reach for the phone just as soon as most of the guys and Fabian came in playing the guitar and humming. Wait no Fabian wasn't humming, neither was Jerome or Alfie. Then Neens played the piano, and Amber was standing there with a camera in her hand, uh oh. Then I Eddie came in. _So he was the one humming? I wonder if he is an amazing singer._

Then he started singing to me.

How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew

That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I think I could fly

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million


	4. Eddie Bear

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews I allow anonymous reviews so r&r. byebye!**

Patricia Pov:

What the crap! I am so happy I am about to cry. I closed my eyes to soak in the moment. He sang that for me! My boyfriend is hot and a good singer, ha suck it Blake Lively( Ryan Reynolds' girlfriend)! I open my eyes to see Eddie on one knee.

OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE TURTLE FUDGE MONKEY?

What is he doing? He pulls out a box and holds it. The room is spinning, I see stars!

"Patricia Annelise Williamson, will you make me the happiest man one earth?" Eddie said as he opened the box. In it there was note that said turn around, so obviously I did.

This boy is going to be the death of me. There were sick puppies t-shirts, a Vampires Suck dvd, a "Football" helmet, and a cute little teddy bear! In the middle were blow up letters that said PROM? Finally!

I rolled my eyes and scowled at him, he looked so shocked, got him!

"Well Duh! I have been waiting for so long Krueger!" Nobody keeps the goth pixie waiting, no one!

"PEDDIE! YAY PEDDIE! GIMME A P- E- D- D- I-E! WHAT'S THAT SPELL?" Amber literally broke glass as she screamed that!

"How is it that normally she can't spell anything, but the one time she can it annoys me?" I muttered.

" You know what that means," she asked, "DRESS SHOPPING!"

Joy and Amber started doing that idiot girl happy dance! Oh my gosh this is worse then Piper getting a new instrument! Then Eddie wrapped his arms around me. I'm so glad we are finally together!

"Hey Yacker? Whatcha gonna call your wittle bear?

"Eddie Bear, after this guy I think I might have a crush on"


	5. Kidnapped, Kinda

**Hey Sibuna's! Sorry it has taken me so long! Family, school, and friend stuff. Btw prom couples are: Moy-Peddie-Amfie-Jara-Fabina. Anyway here is the chapter. I do not own House of ****Anubis or Liam Payne**** yet.**

Patricia Pov

Well I was talking to Alfie about Jerome's birthday when suddenly I am ambushed by all of the other girls. It did not go down well.

"Please Amber! I will drop kick you! Gosh Ambs when did you get so strong?" I say to the blonde who is shoving me into a car. She is taking the Anubis girls shopping. Obviously I do not want to go shopping, not that I don't enjoy it, but I never find anything "perfect" for me. I already found a dress online that is pretty so I don't even need to go, because this is kidnapping! Joy and Mara are rambling on about the dance, Nina is texting Fabian, Amber is perfecting her Amfie scrapbook. Me? I am sitting in the back of the car trying to think of ways to torture Amber.

When we arrive at the boutique _Any Occasion_, I see a blur of Amber-ness. Ambs has got everyone running after she says "GLITTER! HEHEHEEHEEHE!". Seriously that girl can be downright terrifying. Now that I am clear of that sparkly mess, I am able to look around. First impression: horrifying. I don't know how people shop here! I just passed by a dress that looks like candy floss, and another that looks like it was made with Corbiere's feathers! But one catches my eye; it is different and unexpected for a goth pixie. This is something that I wouldn't expect to where, ever. I just felt drawn to it. I here Amber scream, "Fashion show in 5! Pick 2 dresses, yes even you Trix!" Two? I want this one! It is perfect! Well it is time to go "work it" so I just grab a random dress and run.

Amber Pov

"Ok ladies! We are going by last name order! You're up Mara!" She comes out in this um, sack? Why would anyone ever make that? We say "NO" all at once she looked like a scarecrow! "Please remove that from my presence! Please!" The next one looks perfect on her; it compliments her skin tone and lengthens her petite figure. It is ivory and kind of a modern Renaissance style. "This one is it! Nina's turn!"

Nina shuffles in the dressing room. Oh my gosh she better get a dress that will ensure the success of Fabina! Nina comes out and she is breathtaking. It is white and flowy, she looks like an angel. It has a light chiffon backing! Incredible! But she has one left, I am pretty sure nothing could beat this though. As always I am right! This one is a kinda sage-forest green. It is pretty and it hangs off the shoulder, but it just isn't right for her. "Neens this is pretty, but the other one is totes gorgeous!" She smiles knowing that, as always, I am smartest!

Joy is already changed into her dress when Nina gets out. This one is alright but the red jewels look tacky on the royal blue satin gown. We shake our heads, she looks fine with that decision. The next one is pretty but not "the one". It is dark purple with black beading. " Joy neither one is good enough but I as usual have an idea!" I give her the Nina's second dress to try on, she looks at me questionably, oh how ignorant. Joy comes out and it is perfect! The green really compliments her skin tone! "Joy you look, beautiful" said Nina. She smiles, it means a lot to her that Nina said it because of the whole Fabina turn into Jabian situation, which she feels soooo bad about now that she has a crush on Mick.

Yay my turn! I tried on the hot pink one first. "I really like the satin and the bubble skirt, but it looks to big in some places and to small in others" said Mara. "Same here, you need something that brings out your great features not hide them" Nina said as the other girls nod their heads in agreement. I really appreciate that comment from her though. She is the only one who knows about my insecurity struggles **(A/N if I get enough requests I will write an Amfie story on this)**. I try on the other one. It is flowery and has soft pink pastels. When I walk out the others gasp. My favorite response, wait till Alfie sees me!

Patricia POV

Ok well I am going to try on the random one first to show them. Hmm, even though I picked it without even looking at it, it looks like something I would be expected to wear. It is deep purple with layered black lace. I come out and they all seem to like it. "Classic Trixie!" "Totes Trish" and all that other approval junk. Time for the shocker. I look in the mirror, perfect fit. I finally found the perfect dress, I've had many dresses because of Piper's recitals but this is my favorite! I wonder if Eddie will like it or be able to even recognize me. Oh gosh I sound like little miss bottle blonde beauty queen. Ok time to go. Immediately after I step out, I hear gasps.

Nina

Who is this and what has she done with Patricia? The dress looks amazing though.

Joy

This is perfect for her. I am so happy for Trish, she must truly feel beautiful! She is glowing.

Mara

Patricia is wearing that? Why hasn't she worn something like this before? She truly is gorgeous.

Amber Pov

"Patricia you look more beautiful than normal! I am so proud! Eddie is soooo gonna drool!" I exclaimed happily. Then I saw it, we all saw it. Complete silence fills the room. The world is ending! I never thought I would live to see this, I am not sure if I wanted to. I am losing my sanity. But we all witnessed it.

Patricia Williamson blushing.

**Sorry not the best. I am very tired. I started writing it on Monday, I don't have interwebnetthingy right now or I would post this. I actually finished it on an eight hour drive with my annoying brothers! Around 6 pm on Friday! But I am out for summer break! Fun! So the Amfie thing review and tell me if you want it, if you have any prompts send them to me via PM. K?**

**If you are fanfic friends with me you could ask me some questions about myself, I will answer what I feel comfortable sharing truthfully. -TWIMS**


	6. Patrome

**I am back yall! We are going to take a break from prom for a while because it is a bit far away. Here is chapter 5:**

Eddie POV

I don't like this. Patricia is always with Jerome. She says she is helping Alfie with Jerome's surprise party but I still hate it. Yacker just got off of Sibuna work and now she is hanging out with my competition! I have to snoop! They just have too much in common. Pranksters, smart, great hair, and they are in Advanced Drama! I am in Honors Choir. I really have a problem with Jerry. Not only does he make Patricia laugh he also gave her a leather jacket! I will search rooms. I faked being sick so I could. Thank hoagies that Trudy went on a House Mothers' meeting. First I will look in my enemy's room.

Well I found one of Yacker's earrings in his room. I am seriously mad now! Did she cheat on me? No, there has to be another explanation! But then I saw a note. It was written on the back of a script. Umm, ok? That is weird even for Lewis and Clarke. Then I read it.

_Hey "Romeo",_

_We can meet in the lounge about two hours after school ok? It will definitely be very interesting if people are watching us. Please make sure Eddie doesn't find out, you know how he would react. I will do the same with Mara. Our secret should be safe. I missed spending time with you! I am glad things aren't awkward between us anymore. It really sucked how things got after I started dating Eddie. I hated it! But now we are fine again! I will meet you later. I would tell you this in person but I have to go to detention. Bye! Oh gosh I am starting to sound like little miss beauty queen aren't I? _

_-"Juliet"_

What the heck! She hates being with me! They spent time together? I need to go search the other rooms to confirm.

Patricia's room only had the jacket he gave her. Amber and Nina's room next. I look at Ambers bookshelf. No books but there were all of her scrapbooks. My heart stopped. There was a deep purple and navy one. It said Patrome. I looked through it. It had pictures of them in ninth grade. They were kissing, laughing, and eating something. THEY WERE EATING PANCAKES! THIS DRAWS THE LINE. I WILL HURT HIM! I look at the last one and start crying. They are hugging at a Sick Puppies concert wearing matching leather jackets.


	7. The Story of Them

**Hey! I'm back! I am going to try to get at least 3 updates done before the 20th. I have to leave for a road trip with my choir. We are going to Lubbock,TX to Santa Fe,NM to Denver,CO to Somewhere in Kansas to Somewhere in Oklahoma.  
**

No POV

As Eddie put himself together and out everything back that he tore apart in Jerome's room he was still processing the idea of Patrome. He left the room not observing a key player in the puzzle. The note from Patricia was written on a script. Did he check what script it was? I'm afraid not. Eddie will still be haunted later in life that he didn't check. He wouldn't have messed everything up. What play was the script for? Romeo and Juliet.

Eddie POV

I am set on finding the truth. Innocent until proven cheaty, **(What is that from?)** right? I am going to walk in on them when they are on their little "play date" in the student lounge. To be completely honest I don't know what I will do if I find out that she is cheating on me. Beat Jerome senseless? Cry in fetal position? Punch Jerome til he cries? Beg Patricia to stay with me? Kick Jerome in the crotch until he surrenders? Break up with Patricia? …. Break up with, Yacker? I want her to be happy I just can't live without her. I need her, but I can't have her. I hate being a teenager.

I decided to ask Fabian about their history with each other. He walks in without Nina. Weird, they are always together.

"Hey dude, where is Ninsy?" I asked. He hates it when I call her that. He feels threatened.

"She went to pick up your make-up work from the teachers. Although she knows your not in anyway sick."

"Is that another Osirian/Chosen One connecction thing?"

Fabian looks at me with a look that says, are you kidding me?

"Dude we all know you aren't sick! You where fine until it was time to go to school. "Peddie" snogged for a total of six minutes. Amber timed you!" said Fabian. Well we probably won't be doing that again, I hope we will though. Maybe even 2 hours longer, hehe. I pushed those thoughts aside.

"Hey Fabian, what is the history between Trix and Jerry?"

Fabian POV

I knew he was going to ask that sometime. I just didn't think it would be this soon! I stood there looking more uncomfortable than parents who had just been asked where babies come from. I take a deep breath and start the long and stupid story that is Patrome.

"They never had a serious relationship. They both had a tiny crush on each other so they started to go out. If you called it that. The truth is they were just really great friends. There was no chemistry at all. We all knew that Jerome was practically in love with Mara. So they broke up before Winter holiday in freshman year. They still wondered what would of happened if they stayed together though. So when you came things got super awkward between them. But they have grown closer because they are both in Advanced Drama together. Also because for the classes term project I think they are both the leads in it. I don't know what play though. I know you and you probably are jealous, but believe me Trixie wouldn't cheat. They have been sneaking around lately but I'm sure that..., Eddie come back!"

Oh gosh where is that boy going. This is not going to end well for anyone.

**Well that is the end of chapter 7! I would like to thank everyone who has added the story to alerts. It makes me work even harder to get the chapters up! I am glad you all like my work!**


	8. When A Heart Breaks

**If you can listen to When A Heart Breaks by Ben Rector while reading**

Eddie POV

I don't even understand why this is happening. So I ran. Put up my forcefield. My feet carried me to the entrance of the lounge. I listen in. Patricia and Jerome are talking. They are way to close to each other.

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._ I walked in the room they don't notice me._Then have my lips the sin that they have took._ They kiss and my heart sinks. I might as well give up._Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again._ They even have cute little ways to talk to each other. Patricia breaks the second kiss and looks out to the rest of the lounge. Oh crap she saw me. "Eddie I can explain, please," her voice is so vulnerable. I want to hold her in my arms, then I realize she broke my heart. "I just want you to be happy. Jerome take care of her, I will tell Mara though. We can all still be friends," I said. Patricia looks like she is about to cry. Not because she feels bad. Probably because she can't see through me anymore, same monotone voice as when I came. So after that I just, ran. Ran to where no one could find me. Just can't get a break from drama. My legs take over. About an hour later I am standing outside of Anubis House with my guitar. I go to my dad's office and just sing.

Woke up this morning  
And I heard the news  
I know the pain of a heartbreak  
I don't have answers  
And neither do you  
I know the pain of a heartbreak

This isn't easy  
This isn't clear  
And you don't need Jesus  
Til you're here  
Then confusion and the doubts you had  
Up and walk away  
They walk away  
When a heart breaks

I heard the doctor  
But what did he say  
I knew I was fine about this time yesterday  
I don't need answers  
I just need some peace  
I just need someone who could help me get some sleep  
Who could help me get some sleep

This isn't easy  
This isn't clear  
And you don't need Jesus  
Til you're here  
Then confusion and the doubts you had  
Up and walk away  
They walk away  
When a heart breaks

This isn't easy  
This isn't clear  
And you don't need Jesus  
Til you're here  
Then confusion and the doubts you had  
Up and walk away  
They walk away  
When a heart breaks


End file.
